


Warmth in the Snow

by Ging



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, bederia, btyu, hand holding, i love hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ging/pseuds/Ging
Summary: He gets cold in the winter, she tries heats him up, yet she doesn’t know how effective it is.(Or maybe she does.)
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Warmth in the Snow

Living in the city of Wyndon had its perks. For the champion, it was closer to work, in the heart of the league and closest to all that ever happened in the region of Galar. For Bede, it was impractically far from work, busy and bustling, overwhelming and noisy. It was not his cup of tea per se. These were the reasons why he didn’t live in Wyndon.

The only thing that drew him there (besides the annual championship league) was Gloria.

Though Wyndon was far from the Crown Tundra, it had its fair share of _seasons_. Those seasons being _winter_ along with its dreaded weather of _snow_.

Bede would never say that he hated snow, though he would say he found it highly impractical when needing to train. He had urges to just roll into a blanket burrito and hibernate for the season. But atlas, he was too full of himself to do that (he also wouldn't see Gloria for like 3 months so there's another con).

Gloria, on the other hand, was not phased by the little ice crystals falling from grey clouds. Instead, she loved the winter, always looking on the bright side. She exclaimed many a time that she loved ice skating, hot chocolates, the annual Wyndon Snow Market, the winter chill and all things Christmas. She was one of THOSE types of people who absolutely loved all things Christmas.

It wasn’t anywhere close the season festivities, yet Bede found himself being dragged around Wyndon’s shops while Gloria found presents for her friends and family.

She gleamed at all there was to purchase. Wyndon had everything from warm looking hats and mittens to horrible looking season-themed Pokémon plushies. The only thing brighter than the blinding white snow was Gloria’s smile. Bede, along with the everyone else, was a victim to Gloria’s pure joy in the winter season.

“Bede! Look!”

Gloria was showing him one of the said horrible looking Pokémon plushies. She held it up to his face; it vaguely resembled a Slyveon but atlas, it really didn’t. Its face was wonky, the colours were all off, and it didn’t look like a fairy Pokémon at all. The only thing making it marketable at a time like this was that it was adorned with a silly looking elf hat with bells and its ribbons from its neck were red and green.

It looked awful.

“It’s awful” Bede bluntly said with no emotion on his face while staring at the monstrosity in her hands as she waved it up and down.

“Haha I know” Gloria replied, smiling brightly and putting the plush down, out of its misery and gave it back to its vendor. She tapped Bede’s arm to signal she was going onto the next shop. Through his 3 layers consisting of his magenta jacket, a thick wool sweater, and a knit long sleeve, Bede’s skin tingled where her touch once was.

* * *

Luckily, most of the shops were located indoors giving Bede some time to warm up and breathe. The mixture of risking Gloria seeing his blush and the crisp, dry air made it hard to breathe easily.

After warming up in a random shop for a while, the next thing on Gloria’s radar was to find hot chocolate. Grabbing the jacket sleeve close to his wrist, she pulled him through the crowds of people as well as the maze that was Wyndon during winter. All the streets looked the same while covered in a thin white sheet of snow. The snow was still falling from the sky, making Gloria’s navigation much appreciated to the blinded Bede.

She found her hot chocolate located at a pop-up shop just before the Battle Tower, but still quite a ways away from all the noise and commotion it brought. Even if the tower was closed, it was definitely not a place for relaxing in the snow (too busy, too noisy, too many bright lights from its entrance).

“Hey Bede?” Gloria vaguely asked; her voice was full of curiosity, but Bede could not decipher what she was going to say.

Bede hummed in response, eyes closing to brace himself for whatever she could possibly say. The chilled air roughly brushed against his cheeks. Hiding them behind his tall magenta coat collar was the best way to ward off the winter wind.

“You seem really calm today.”

Bede scoffed and readjusted his position as he leaned against a storefront’s wall, eyes still closed. A small smirk formed on his face “Heh that’s the farthest from the truth.”

“Huh?” Gloria’s voice shocked him. He didn’t expect a response. What was she even responding to?

Wait did he say that out loud? Screw him, he didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“Uhh… nevermind. F-forget I said that” Bede tried to erase his mistake by turning his face away from hers. His face flushed out of embarrassment and his hands shuffled nervously in his jacket pockets.

“No no no, you don’t get to pretend you didn’t say that. Tell me what you mean.”

He could feel Gloria’s eyes and see her pout even though he wasn’t looking at her. Face still turned away, he tried his best to think of a “not-so-stupid-excuse-yet-stupid-enough-to-work” excuse.

“Uh it's just the weather. The cold makes me want to cuddle up with a heater and drown my sorrows in fresh, hot soup from the stove” (not a lie).

“Ah” she responded as if she understood. He highly doubts she did.

“Yeah, I don’t really like winter though I never really got to experience it by staying inside”.

“Ah that’s too bad. I love winter. Hop and I used to love travelling here for the Snow Market when we were little. He he our mothers would turn their heads for just 2 seconds and we would just run away. They spent hours looking for us only to find us eating the snow.”

He smiled at the fond memory, it was nice having her share her favourite memories with him. He liked them; they were a stark contrast to his own childhood memories.

What he didn’t like was the mention of Hop. Whenever she mentioned Hop, he was always reminded that Hop will forever be closer to Gloria than he could ever dream of being. He was reminded that Hop was Gloria’s chosen person and Gloria’s best friend. That stung Bede in a way that no social worker or foster family ever did.

They stood there for a while, in silence, as Gloria finished her hot chocolate; in comfortable silence. Bede liked the silence. Comfortable silence was usually hard for both Bede and Gloria. Gloria mentioned it previously that she often would get nervous once a conversation was ending because she thought that meant the person was leaving her.

For Bede, before, silence meant uncertainty, but as he got used to the idea of having friends, silence meant patience and serenity. He had never known someone for so long to get to the point where silence was golden and he treasured this friendship milestone.

Slurping up the last remaining drops of the hot chocolate, Gloria walked over to a nearby garbage can and threw it out. Returning back to her post besides Bede, she pulled out her phone (without her gloves wtf) and started searching for the next thing for them to do.

“Oooh, this looks cool!” She lifted her phone up to Bede's face. His eyes didn’t open.

“Bede look at it.”

“Can’t– too cold” he mumbled under his breath.

“You know, if you let me hug you, you could be warmer in an instance,” Gloria said with snapping her fingers and proceeding to making grabby motions at his waist.

“Please don’t” he opened his eyes and sternly looked at her shooting down any possible consideration she might have had to hug him. Closing his eyes again, he stood his ground.

“Ugh fine then, let’s just go”.

In an instant, Bede was pulled forward. His hand felt a quick second of blistering cold air and then instant warmth. Eyes still wide with shock, he looked at his hand to only find that Gloria had tugged his hand out of his pocket and was now holding it firmly in her grasp.

Her hand was warm.

_Her hand was warm._

Her heat rushed through the connection point and bled into Bede’s cold body. First to succumb was his hand (obviously), next was his arm, then it was his face.

His blush intensified. Ears and cheeks were painted in a blood-red colour as heat spilt onto him like a steaming hot shower after a long day at the gym.

Her heat fuelled his lack of heat, making him become hot in the winter weather, even through all his layers of clothing.

His hand felt clammy and sweaty. He squirmed in her clasp. Gloria felt the moving and faced him, tilting her head curiously.

“Are you good?” the twinkle in her eye said it all. She was doing this on purpose and Bede just fell for her teasing like a dumbie.

He tried to respond as if the heat wasn’t travelling like hot electricity throughout his body (mainly his face) “y-yes. Keep walking.”

* * *

Bede didn’t like the cold nor winter. He often felt an overwhelming urge to skip his responsibilities and sleep in under his enormous mountain of plush and fuzzy blankets. Outside in the winter was dreadful. But outside in the winter with Gloria was bearable; more than bearable. Like a heat radar, he sought out the warmth and only in Gloria did he find it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about winter. I miss winter. Its the perfect time for some pure hand holding.
> 
> My god, all i write about is hand holding. Maybe I just sad and want a platinum blonde fairy boy to hold my hand


End file.
